Peter's Patient
by colakirk
Summary: Peter's patience is pushed to the limits when his partner becomes his patient. WARNING: Contains spanking and medical. Don't like, please don't read.


**Authors Note:**I pubished this story ages ago on my LJ page and then kind of forgot about it! But now I'm currently writing an exchange fic on the ff exchange that has references to this story so I thought I'd better post it here in case anyone who is following that fic wants to see what on earth I was talking about!

**Please read the WARNING below...**

**Warning:** This fiction contains medical descriptions that may may make some readers queezy including rectal temperature taking and needles. It also contains spanking (mostly 'offscreen') so please do not read if it's not for you.

###

**Peter's Patient**

FBI Agent Peter Burke pulled the Taurus over to the curb as he approached his young CI, Neal Caffrey. The kid stopped in his tracks and turned to face the now stationary vehicle. Pressing the button to lower the passenger window, Peter called out, "Get in the car!"

Neal shook his head, "Are you going to take me to the clinic?" Neal had every intention of bolting if that was Peter's intent.

"Get in the car right now!" even louder than before.

"Are you still planning on taking me to the clinic?"

"No. We're going home."

Neal put his hand on the car door making the first positive move thus far to co-operate when he paused to continue the negotiation. "Am I going to get a spanking when we get home?"

"Get in the car now," all of Peter's tolerance reserves were now depleted, "or I'll get out, pull down your pants and start spanking your backside right here on the street."

Neal all but threw himself into the passenger seat.

Peter released a long held breath and worked hard at bringing his stress back to a healthier level. He was about to pull back out into the traffic when he suddenly put the car in park and jumped out. Neal braced himself thinking for sure Peter was about to make good on his latest threat. Instead, the older man simply opened the passenger door to engage the child-lock before returning to the driver's seat and continuing the silent journey back to the Burkes.

###

Neal was relieved when they finally pulled up outside the house. He hadn't been a hundred percent sure that Peter wouldn't dupe him and take him to the clinic anyway. Without thinking he began to make moves to hop out once Peter had stopped the car but his shoulder just ended up slamming into the child-locked door sending a sharp pain up his already tender arm.

Peter came around to the door, opened it up and yanked Neal out by his collar. Grabbing the younger man's upper arm, he marched him to the door. Neal simply lowered his head and complied.

Once through the door Peter gave Neal a hard smack to his butt and pointed up the stairs. "Go to your room!" The agent was furious and it was safer for both of them if Neal put as much space between them as quickly as possible.

El arrived on the scene and embraced her agitated husband. Neal really knew how to do a number on him. "It's ok honey. Come and I'll give you a shoulder rub."

Peter liked the sound of that and gratefully sat on the couch with his beautiful wife while she rubbed out some of his frustrations. "Neal can't help it honey. It's not right to hold him accountable for something that's clearly a phobia."

"I know that El. Why do you think he's up in his room instead of down here over my knee?"

"What are we going to do now? He's still got an infection."

Peter considered. "I think I'll give Andy Bryant a call. See if he can stop by. I don't think he has rounds on a Saturday any more. And in the meantime, let's go around and put chains on all the doors and windows."

El was happy that Peter could make a joke in the middle of one hell of a crazy morning.

###

Neal lay on his bed waiting for what he expected to be a very painful reprimand. He'd given Peter the run around this morning but all things considered, Peter had brought it on himself.

*** Five days ago, Peter and Neal had been involved in an undercover sting that ended with the young con being literally tossed into a dumpster in a back alley. Unfortunately for Neal, and now Peter, the FBI CI had landed on a sharp, rusty pipe that had cut straight through his jacket, his shirt and into his forearm. Neal's scream had been drowned out by the SWAT team and all their grunts and yahooing while they were busily arresting the men who had tossed him like yesterday's garbage.

Re-gathering himself quickly, Neal had wrapped up his wound in a discarded tea towel. He'd asked Peter to drop him off at home - he was staying with the Burke's for a few weeks while June's house had the interiors repainted – arguing that he needed to shower and change after his close encounter with the rubbish pit. Peter had been happy to oblige, glad to be rid of the not so pleasant smell emanating from his partner. Neal had been able to clean out and dress the wound rather professionally before Peter returned from work and before, more importantly, El discovered his injury. And Neal had successfully managed to keep the slowly deteriorating gash in his arm a secret. Until last night. That was when El had innocently placed a hand on Neal's forearm while chatting during dinner and Neal had reacted so badly to the pain that shot up his arm that he'd fallen off his chair. His secret had ended with a glare from both El and Peter as he stared up from his position on the floor.

An appointment had been made for this morning at the local medical center. Peter had practically dragged his reluctant charge to the car and driven him to the clinic. Well, almost to the clinic. Neal absconded just a block away leaving one very furious FBI Agent the humiliating task of utilizing the assistance of his wife to track down the fugitive. El had looked up Neal's tracking data and relayed movements to Peter until he finally caught him several blocks from the medical center. ***

Neal rolled over listening for footsteps on the stairs while trying to recall how he considered Peter to be responsible for this mess. Then he remembered. Peter hadn't believed him when he said he could take care of his wound himself and could he please be left alone. Peter should have listened when he told him he didn't do doctors, ever, because they took delight in intimidating their patients with their menacing instruments. And Peter should have known better than to try and take him somewhere he clearly didn't need to go. Yes, Peter had brought this on himself. And now, Neal was going to be punished for it.

###

Peter opened the door and greeted his friend with a warm handshake. "Thanks for coming, Andy."

"No problem, Mate."

"Hi Andy," El came out of the kitchen with a small plate of savories.

"Hello El. Haven't seen you in ages." He leant over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you a cup of coffee?" El offered.

"That'd be great thanks. Black with no sugar please." Andy took the seat at the head of the table.

El returned to the kitchen and Peter joined his friend.

"So where is our little runaway?" Andy had been briefed over the phone.

"In his room. Do you want to check him out up there or will we leave you two alone down here and give you some privacy?"

El returned with the coffees and took a seat at the other end of the table. "Thanks El." Andy turned back to Peter.

"Actually, I've considered what you told me about Neal's anxiety and probably the best option is to check him out right here at the table with you two present. The problem a lot of patients like Neal have begins when they first walk into an examination room and their mind shifts into panic overdrive as soon as they begin to study the features of the surroundings. I imagine that Neal will feel a lot more secure in his home turf environment and I'm guessing that a lot of the time that involves the three of you sitting around this table chatting. If I examine him here, it will eliminate the environmental anxieties and then we'll only have to contend with his doctor anxieties and everything else."

"Sounds like it could work." Peter agreed.

"How likely is that I could see his medical records before I examine him today?" Andy asked.

"I can show them to you now but they're complete fiction." Peter replied. He continued after a 'please explain' look from his friend.

"Before Neal came to work with me he was a full-time conman so everything from his birth certificate to his two doctorates are most likely forged. I'll need to slowly work my way through his files and eventually I'll weed out all documents that predate him coming into my care but it's going to take a while and he's far from open or honest about his whole personal background."

"Ok then," stated Andy. "We'll just work with what we've got. Let's see him."

###

"Neal!" Peter called up the stairs. "Come down here please!"

Neal walked hesitantly down the stairs fully expecting Peter to take him in hand for his little escapade earlier so was surprised to walk into the lounge area to see a visitor sitting with Peter and El. He stopped halfway to the dining table.

"Neal, this is my friend Andy," Peter indicated the guest. "We've known each other since college."

"Hello, Neal. Pleased to meet you."

"Hello Dr. Bryant." No pleased about it. Apparently, Neal was able to connect the dots easily with Peter's basketball friend from college that was also a doctor.

"Come and join us Neal." Peter beckoned with his hand.

Neal reluctantly moved over to the table but cautiously positioned himself against the sidewall opposite Peter who had the seat closest to the kitchen.

"Why don't you have a seat Neal? I was just visiting and Peter asked me if I wouldn't mind checking your sore arm out before I leave." Andy tapped the table top in front of the empty chair but Neal remained standing and shot a look back towards the stairs.

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking Dr. Bryant." Neal glared at his handler.

"Probably the case but since I'm here visiting why don't I just take a look to be sure." There was no response from Neal so Andy continued, "I'll even make you a deal. I promise you I will only look. I won't touch your arm unless you give prior approval. Sit down, this won't take long."

Neal looked from the doctor to Peter to El and finally to the front door before conceding and taking a seat. For sure Peter would collar him before he even made it halfway to the exit anyway.

"Before we start Neal," Andy tried to keep his tone as light and friendly as possible. "I need to know if you've been on any medication during the past year." Neal shook his head. "It's important to know so please try and remember as carefully as possible."

"Well I guess I've had Tylenol on and off during that time for the occasional headache and I think El made me drink some cough syrup during winter," he looked to El for confirmation. She gave Andy a nod in agreement.

"That's it then? What about prescription drugs? Have you had anything from the pharmacy?"

"No."

"Any other type of drugs? Like you might say …acquire on the streets?" Andy didn't know how else to word it but he had to ask.

"No."

"Ok. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

Neal shrugged.

"Not in the last year?"

"No."

"Have you had a tetanus shot in the last 5 years?"

Neal took a little longer to answer. "No."

Peter couldn't help butting in, "Neal, have you had any type of shot of any kind since you were an adult?"

Neal shrugged.

"Neal…." Peter pushed angrily.

"Well I haven't needed anything so what does it all matter anyway?" Neal threw some anger back Peter's way.

"Ok," Andy's voice was level and calming. "Neal I'd like to take a look at your arm please. Just roll up your shirt sleeve and place your arm on the table."

Neal thought about it, reconsidered his escape options and just when it appeared he wasn't going to comply, he unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his sleeve.

Andy looked down at the bandaged arm. It was wrapped very professionally. "So you haven't had a doctor look at this?"

"Only me," Neal answered cryptically. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Can you take the bandage off so I can have a look at the wound?"

Neal did as he was told and then turned towards El when she offered him a one of the snacks she'd brought to the table. He declined.

Andy had a long, good look at the arm, and made mental notes in his head while moving in close with his eyes. He made no move to touch the injury. El took the opportunity to make small talk with Peter about clearing out some of the boxes in the basement over the weekend. Peter asked Neal if he'd mind giving him a hand "Sure," Neal answered back without really knowing what he was agreeing to. Something about boxes?

"Thanks Neal. You can roll your sleeve down again. You'll need to put a new dressing on that shortly."

Andy shuffled through his bag and pulled out a blood pressure monitor. "I need to check your blood pressure, Neal. Have you ever used one of these before?" The young man didn't respond, just kept looking over at the stairs. "Almost done, Neal. Put this on your arm, please." Andy indicated Neal's uninjured arm with a nod.

The young con rolled back his sleeve and slid the cuff up his arm. Peter sighed and reached out and grabbed Neal's wrist pulling it across the table towards him. He was surprise to feel slight tremors through the kid's hand. He slid the cuff back off, turned it around and slid it back the other way. He fastened the Velcro strip and adjusted the position of the cuff till the recording plate was sitting inside the crook of Neal's elbow.

Andy took the reading and was not surprised to see Neal's heart rate to be elevated a little too high for someone with the young man's physic. Neal's blood pressure was within the norms.

"Is that all?"

"Just one more before I finish up, Neal. I need to listen to your chest."

"What could that possibly tell you about the scratch on my arm?" Neal spoke with barely contained contempt.

Andy made yet another mental note particularly with reference to the 'scratch' but continued on professionally. "It's just routine Neal. If you like, you can press it against your chest and I'll just listen." Neal relented, unbuttoned his shirt and held out his hand for the end of the stethoscope. Pulling up his undershirt, Neal pressed the cold metal disc against the skin. After a few beats, Andy asked him to move it a little lower, then a little to the left followed by other placements as directed. This part of the exam wasn't really too much of a concern for Andy, it was more of a superficial check of the young man's chest. He didn't even bother with the back. He pretty much had all the information he needed for a fairly accurate diagnosis. Neal followed the doctor's instructions easily but visibly relaxed when Andy announced, "All done."

"May I be excused?" This was directed at Peter not the man examining him.

"Yes. Go back up to your room." Peter spoke firmly, still quite annoyed over this morning's antics. Neal didn't need to be told twice. He was out of sight and back to the safety of his room before Andy had even put the stethoscope away.

"You guys never told me you had a kid." Andy smiled at both 'parents'.

Peter just ignored the dig and asked, "So what's next?"

"We'll…" Andy was back in professional mode, "as you can see, he has a fairly serious infection in his cut. The actual cut isn't too bad although it should have been stitched originally," El gave Peter a disapproving look, "but it's going to be alright. He's managed to clean it out very meticulously - something he DID do right…"

"I imagine he's had a lot of experience at self-health care," Peter commented dryly.

"However," Andy continued, "he's going to need a tetanus booster and an antibiotic shot if there's any chance of clearing up that mess that's festering on his arm."

Peter took a long breath and released it. "What's Plan B then?"

"There is no Plan B Peter, but Plan C is hospital so I'm hoping you have a strategy for Plan A?" Andy joked. "But seriously, he needs the shots in his system as soon as possible and I think it's pretty much a given since I was on a 'look but don't touch' agreement that he's not going to let me give them to him anytime soon."

"Can't we knock him out with some valium and then take care of everything while he's out to it?" El took a stab in the dark.

"We'd have to put him in hospital to administer drugs that strong. Unfortunately for someone like Neal, his anxiety levels go so far through the roof that a drug like valium would most likely just add to his inability to control his emotions to the point that it would be more detrimental to the situation."

"What should we do then?" El was at a loss.

Peter answered this time, "I'll do it then. I'll give him the shots. I've administered shots before, Andy. You were the one who taught me. I'll go up and see him in a little while and talk him through it. Neal…" Peter tried not to support Andy's earlier kid comment without success, "Neal will be more compliant with me if I let him know what the consequences are of not following the doctor's orders."

"Ok," Andy considered. "It sounds like the most plausible scenario at this stage. I'll leave you the medication and the bits and pieces you'll need. Give him a shot soon and perhaps one later before he goes to bed. It doesn't matter if you give it to him in his arm or his rear; I imagine he'll have something to say about both so you really can't go wrong. Also, you'll need to take his temperature. With that type of infection I'd be surprised if his temp wasn't elevated. Monitor his temp over the next few days and if it continues to rise, you'll need to take him to the hospital. In the meantime, be fairly liberal with the Tylenol. I'll come and check on him on Tuesday night to see that the arm is improving." Andy handed Peter a prescription. "He'll need to take the full course of these."

"I'll see to that." Peter said in his Dad voice.

"I'm sure you will," Andy gave him a sly smile while heading for the door.

"Thank you so much for coming Andy," El reached up and pecked the Doc's cheek.

"No worries, El. Take good care of your 'boy'. Hey Pete, you want to try again tomorrow for that one-on-one rematch I had to so rudely pull out of a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, sure!" Peter looked the happiest he had all day. "Give me a time, I'll be there."

"How about half past four," Peter nodded in confirmation, "and don't be late Burke."

Peter laughed at the reference to their previous attempt at getting together for a game of basketball that had ended so disastrously; from one disaster to another. His smile faded as he turned to head up the stairs.

"Play nice Peter," El warned.

###

Peter entered Neal's room to find the young con lying face up on the bed with a pillow covering his face. Great. "Neal?"

"What?" The pillow remained.

"I need to take your temperature." Peter thought he'd get the easy part over with first. He continued talking to the designer pillow case. "Neal. Put this under your tongue."

"Go away." Neal's mumbled reply came through the microfiber.

"Neal!" Peter grabbed at the pillow but Neal held it tight against his face and Peter was unsuccessful at pulling it away. He didn't want to chance dragging the young man clear off the bed along with the pillow so he let go. El's words about playing nice and taking it easy on the kid were echoing in his ears as he left the room holding the thermometer. This was the easy part?

Peter returned to Neal's room a moment later with the offending instrument now coated in a little Vaseline and placed it on the side table. The kid had his head back under the pillow so he wasn't ready for it when Peter swiftly grabbed his arm, the good one, and his leg and flipped him onto his stomach. In the next move, before Neal could react to what was happening, Peter had pulled down the smaller man's sweat pants and boxers to his knees and placed a very firm hand on his back. The kid squirmed and squealed but still remained fixed in a very vulnerable position. "Neal stop squirming right this instance," Peter ordered, "or I'm going to go into my room and return with the strap and we will have a very painful talk about you not following directions and then after that I will still take your temperature."

All movements stopped, immediately. Neal didn't want to have any talk with Peter while he had possession of the dreaded strap. Peter had only ever used it on him once – after he had broken into SALS, and a very unforgettable point had been made. The strap continued to hang menacingly on the inside of the older man's dressing cupboard door as a pointed reminder to Neal to behave.

Once again, Peter picked up the thermometer, while using one of his large hands to separate Neal's butt cheeks. He gently inserted the instrument while Neal buried his head back under the pillow. Maybe if Peter couldn't see him he could pretend this wasn't happening! Peter released his hold on his young charge's butt and looked at his watch. "Four minutes, Neal."

Neal remained still and silent while Peter sat looking down at his young partner. What a mess he'd gotten himself into. The agent vowed, for possibly the zillionth time - he'd lost count, to fix the mess that was Neal Caffrey.

"Can I take it out?" the kid pleaded.

"It's only been 45 seconds," Peter smirked knowing that his partner couldn't see him taking a little satisfaction over Neal's discomfort after all the trouble he'd been put through.

Eventually Peter pulled out the thermometer carefully and wiped it with a tissue. Neal had his pants pulled back up before Peter even had a chance to check the reading. And sure enough, it was a little high. He made a mental note to get the boy some Tylenol shortly.

"Roll over please Neal; I need to talk to you."

Neal did as he was told and looked up at Peter who was still perching on the edge of the bed.

"Dr. Bryant said your arm is infected and you need to have a shot before it has any chance of getting better." Peter's words were kind and gentle but still the panic began to show on the young man's face within seconds of his partner's words. "In fact Neal, you will need to have two shots."

"No way." Neal sounded fiercely defensive.

"Well yes I'm sorry Neal but I'm going to make sure you have the shots." Peter was clear and firm.

"Dr. Bryant is clueless Peter." Neal said angrily. "Any nob with a fake medical degree can see that my arm's improving. He's as hopeless as every other doctor I've ever had the misfortune of dealing with." Peter snorted at the fake medical degree quip. Neal would know!

"And how many would that be Neal?" How many have you had to deal with?" Peter had been tolerant but annoyance was quickly creeping into his tone. "Have you ever as an adult been examined by a medical doctor apart from your prison admission and the one today? Ever?"

Neal remained silent unable to refute Peter's accusation without directly lying. Anyway, he was getting off track, which was probably Neal's objective.

"Neal you should have been up-to-date with your shots anyway. Your Bureau medical records suggest you are all up-to-date but your arm tells another story. Anyway," Peter regrouped his thoughts, "Neal I know how difficult this is for you, so to make it a little easier, I'm going to give them to you."

Neal sat up on the bed and looked at his partner in confusion. "You?" Peter nodded.

"How…?" Neal didn't know what question to ask.

"I've had training… and a little experience. It's okay. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to give the first one to you shortly. It's a tetanus shot. And then before you go to bed I'll give you the second one, a shot of antibiotics to help fight the infection." Neal dropped his head back on the pillow looking dejected. "If you want, I can get El to come up here and … well, hold your hand?" Neal gave a slight nod of his head. It was a good sign that he was accepting his fate and Peter took it for the small blessing it was.

"Okay. I'll just go get a few things ready." He stepped towards the door then turned to give a stern warning, "And don't even think about jumping out the window!"

###

Peter returned with Elizabeth and a small container a short time later to find Neal stretched out on the bed facing the far wall. He didn't roll back when he heard the movement behind him and Peter expected it was a deliberate move on the younger man's part to avoid making eye contact with any 'menacing instruments'. El walked around to the other side and offered the boy a glass of water and two Tylenol. Neal sat up, took the tablets and lay back down without making any eye contact in the older man's direction.

Peter set his gear up carefully on the side table and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Placing a gentle hand on Neal's shoulder, he pushed softly till the kid was lying on his stomach. Elizabeth positioned herself on the opposite edge of the bed and gently stroked his fingers with hers. Peter tugged on Neal's pants and boxers till they were just resting on the top of his thighs. The young con grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's hand like it was a life line.

Peter spoke softly to his young friend. "Neal, first I'm going to wipe some antiseptic onto the skin. It will just feel a bit cold."

Neal's hand began to shake in El's. He looked up at her pleadingly, "I've changed my mind, Elizabeth. I don't want to do this. I'll work something else out."

"It's okay Honey." El ran her hand through Neal's hair. "Tell me where you'd like me to take you tomorrow." The young man didn't respond. He had closed his eyes and was now holding his breath.

"Now, Neal. I need you to stay still. You're just going to feel a little prick. It's almost over." Peter spoke carefully as he administered the injection. He had been concerned about Neal pulling away or something equally disastrous but fortunately, Neal remained motionless.

"How about we go to one of the art galleries outside your radius?" El asked to distract Neal's attention but the young patient remained silent. El's offer got a fleeting reaction from Peter about the radius suggestion as he withdrew the needle. Still Elizabeth was getting a little concerned that Neal possibly had stopped breathing and so she was more than willing to offer anything. "Sweetie, what would you like me to make you for dinner?" He held her hand but nothing else. By all appearances, he had totally shut down.

"All done." Peter applied a small circular Band-Aid to the injection site.

Neal let out a long breath and the small tremors El had felt through his hand earlier resumed although this time with a little less intensity than before.

El took a deep breath and relaxed. "You did so well Honey. Now what would you like me to make you for dinner?"

Neal felt too mentally drained to make any decision so he just said in a small voice, "Anything would be great thank you."

"Sure. Now why don't you have a little rest, I'll come and wake you for dinner." El advised while heading out the door.

The young man nodded as he shut his eyes.

Peter packed up his gear and departed with the evidence. He'd have to repeat this all over again in a couple of hours. Clearly, he'd need a drink!

###

The evening was quite uneventful in contrast to the day they'd all had. Neal had remained sleeping soundly until Elizabeth woke him for dinner. After the dishes were cleaned up, Peter sent Neal up to shower and told him he'd be up in a little while. He was relieved that Neal appeared to accept the inevitable. The young man handled the shot in the same manner as earlier only this time without the dramatic pleading and a little less shaking. Although he still appeared to shut down as Peter administered the shot, Elizabeth realized it was just his coping mechanism kicking in. Peter hoped that maybe Neal had made a small amount of progress with his phobia and was a little less emotionally sensitive to the whole medical drama. El asked Neal to come down to watch a movie but he chose to remain in his room reading. She expected the boy needed a little time to himself to recuperate and process the events of the day.

###

Neal came down the stairs late the next morning to find Peter clearing up from breakfast. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning." The young con looked around. "Did Elizabeth go out?"

"Just took Satchmo for a walk. Can I get you something?"

"I'd love a coffee please, but I'll make it."

"No. You go lay on the couch. I need to take your temp again."

"Sure." Neal began to make a move towards the couch before shaking his head and turning back to his partner, growling, "Peeeter!"

"Decide to finally join the land of the living. I knew it was too easy."

Neal sat down at the table as Peter walked towards him with the thermometer he'd retrieved from the kitchen.

"Nice try Peter."

"Well I was just being considerate. When we go out to get your prescription filled this morning, I'll buy you one of those electronic ear types. This is still the same one from last night so …I thought maybe you wouldn't be too keen for it to sit under your tongue. Still, I've cleaned it and everything."

Peter couldn't hide his smirk as Neal rose from his chair, pushed it back under the table, glared at him some more, and went and positioned himself face down on the couch.

The older man took the offending instrument to the kitchen to apply the Vaseline and then returned to his patient.

Neal had pushed his pants down but left it for Peter to push his boxers down to where he felt necessary. Peter inserted the thermometer and headed back to the kitchen, fully expecting Neal to be compliant at this stage. "Four minutes," he called back.

El walked in a moment later and glanced over at the youngster laying on the couch. She smiled when Neal groaned upon her seeing him in his very undignified state. "Morning, Neal. You sleep well?" She kept walking in through to the kitchen not expecting a response.

She kissed her husband who was preparing Neal's coffee. "What's with that?" El indicated the direction of the living room with a nod of her head.

"Told him it was the same thermometer from last night and he believed me." Peter gave a soft chuckle so Neal wouldn't hear.

El gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "You're terrible."

"Couldn't help it. I need to have some type of release with that kid or I'd go crazy," he justified.

"Alright, just don't do it again, or next time you're sick, you might find yourself in the same position."

Peter raised his eyebrows at that thought, "Time to take it out." And with that he was out of there.

###

Dr. Andy Bryant returned on Tuesday night to a completely different vibe at the Burke Residence. Neal and El were sitting together on the couch watching a movie and Peter had been reading the paper at the table when the doctor arrived for his house call.

Andy joined Neal on the couch after El paused the movie and moved over to the arm chair. Without even been asked, the young man rolled up his sleeve and held his arm out for inspection. Andy was a little surprised and even more so when he was able to unwrap the kid's bandage without protest. Andy examined the arm and while Neal was far from relaxed, he allowed the doctor to check him over thoroughly without issue.

Soon after, Peter and Andy headed out to the back patio for a beer while El and Neal continued the movie.

"So it's all good with the infection?" Peter was keen to ask.

"His arm is clearing up nicely. Be sure to continue the antibiotics and by the weekend it'll be as right as rain."

"That's great. Thanks for your help with all this."

"No problem, Mate." Andy took a swig of his beer. "So you and El never told me you had twins – they identical?"

Peter laughed at the jab about Neal acting like a different person tonight. What a difference a few days could make. And not for the first time Peter wondered what a difference life could have been for his young partner had he grown up with the Burkes. Peter sighed before picking up his beer, "Welcome to my world."

###

Standing in front of the Bureau bathroom mirror, Peter splashed water on his face. The week was ending quietly and he was looking forward to heading home. It had been a week tonight since El and he had discovered Neal's 'secret'. He was happy to put it all behind him. But he had mixed feelings over the weekend coming around. Tomorrow, Neal would be heading back to June's and it would just be the two of them in the house again. And while the past couple of weeks had been far from a walk in the park, he couldn't truthfully admit to himself that the 'dad' role he had played during that time hadn't filled a hole in his heart he never knew existed. Peter snapped himself back to the here and now with another splash of water to his face. Enough of the 'if only's'. On his way out through the bathroom door he decided he was ready to head home, early for a change. They could pick up some Chinese take-out and stop on the way home at the DVD store. He'd let Neal choose.

The weary agent walked back into the office bullpen and was immediately taken back by the absence of Diana, Jones and Neal. He'd been in the bathroom no more than five minutes and when he'd left they were all seated at their desks.

He looked around only to see the three team members huddled together in his office up the stairs. What the hell? As he approached, the scene was off. Neal was sitting in a chair with Jones kneeling in front. Diana was bent with her hand on the back of Neal's chair. Peter stopped in the doorway. All three turned to look but no one spoke. Neal appeared guilty and Jones held a makeshift bandage that was seeping red against Neal's exposed leg, apparently unsuccessfully trying to stem the flow of blood. Peter's mouth dropped open, totally flabbergasted.

"It's going to need stitching," said Jones.

"He's saying he doesn't need us to take him to the docs," said Diana.

"I'm not going," said Neal

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" said Peter.

Unfortunately for Peter, none of them were… But that's another story!


End file.
